


Worlds Change, Emotions fade

by CatherineWinner



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reviews are loved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Change, Emotions fade

_**First Time:** _

She didn't want to hear the sounds of bombs or the shaking of earth. She wanted to believe it would be stars and music, roses and sweet emotions flooding her body.

Instead it was pain, aching pain, blood and tears. But when it was over, the pain vanished when his arms circled around her, the blood was wiped clean with a soothing damp rag and kisses were pressed against warm flesh.

It was the second time when the stars came out, when roses covered her sheets and when he was so sweet, and gentle, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sue-" he asked, looking down at her with concern. "Are you hurting?"

She smiled, "No…I just.." she couldn't finish….she couldn't say it.

He pressed a warm long kiss to her lips. "I know, me too."

He couldn't say it either, and in this moment it wasn't needed.

**_Passion:_ **

She smiles at him, he aches.

She walks by her, he smells their mixed scent on her flesh, and wants her.

She presses a kiss to the base of his neck, and he feel more than human, more than a king. He feels her love consume him.

When their kingdom takes him from her side, it only gets better when they're together again.

The passion is so intense, it's hard to believe it'll ever fade. And it doesn't.

Closets become the perfect places for secret meetings, few understand the desire and passion they treasure.

They are young, in love, and in utter bliss.

**_Life:_ **

The passion fades so easily when they return to the bombs bursting in air, and the endless worry of their father's life. They deal with so much the months following their absences from Narnia. Lucy and Edmond go through so much, their elder siblings do the best they can, but they're going through their own grief.

They can't be lovers in this world, but they can't hide who they are. Yet their mother's eyes are enough to convince them to keep themselves in check.

Life, it gets in the way, and they both hate it. Passion fades, but doesn't vanishes.

**_Duty_ **

Duty, much like life, seems to destroy their desire, but the amazing thing is passion can endure so much when it's strong enough.

They fight the battle with Caspian, and help the kingdom heal it's self. But they can't ignore the feelings that Narnia reignites in them, and they fall into old patterns.

Their passion comes back, but they're older now, and closets are just closets. Still when the sun fades and the courts have been taken care of, the people of Narnia safely in their beds, he finds her.

**_Shame:_ **

Their first time, passion, life and duty all lead to one thing. Shame.

It's one thing that spans both worlds. Mother and father look at them differently, Aslan doesn't speak to them so openly anymore. The great lion guards his words and his heart, while mother and father seems to be at a loss with not understanding.

They can't stop the need to touch each other, they can't stop the desire.

But they feel the effect of the shame. It's overwhelming, it's suffocating and it makes them loss so much of what they had gained.

**_Love:_ **

Edmond writes them and tells them of his and Lucy's adventures. Peter smiled at Susan as he finished reading.

Month before they would have been jealous, would have been depressed that Narnia was out of their reach. But they had something now, something that went beyond Passion, went the failings of life, something that made the shame manageable.

Peter bent down pressing a heavy kiss to his sister's bright lips, letting the letter fall where it may.

This love of theirs endure changing worlds, breaking hearts, deadly wars, this love would endure it all.


End file.
